Increasingly, consumers are demanding high quality entertainment services and broadband network access. Consumers are turning to satellite television and cable television for digital broadcast entertainment and are seeking broadband network access, such as through cable modem service or digital subscriber line service. In addition, companies are offering telephone service through digital networks, such as voice-over Internet protocol (VoIP) phones and services.
Cable companies have taken advantage of bandwidth capabilities provided by coaxial cable. As a result, cable companies provide combined services including digital cable television and broadband network access. In addition, cable companies are offering voice-over IP (VoIP) telephone service. As such, cable companies are developing capabilities to provide all three consumer services including television, broadband network access, and telephone services.
As a result, the market has provided a considerable number of devices for broadband network access via coaxial cable. For example, data over cable service interface specification (DOCSIS) modems are available for accessing broadband networks. In addition, televisions and set top boxes are configured to interface with coaxial cable and include cable ready tuners.
Other players in the market have difficulty providing the combination of three services including television, broadband network access, and telephone service. It is difficult for traditional plain old telephone service (POTS) companies to provide broadcast television services via a twisted pair interface to consumers. In addition, it is difficult for Satellite television companies to provide high-speed data network access and telephone service via satellite broadcast systems. As such, an improved system and method for providing combined network access and broadcast services would be desirable.